


gonna give you all my love, in the backseat

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Slutty Ghostface!!!, frank is gross and has a breeding kink, its just porn. all of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Danny can't shut up for five minutes. Frank just is aching for some puss.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Dark mist tugged at Frank's jacket and pants, as the exit gates release one final chime. The Entity's claw brushes against his cheek with an approving chitter, and he grins, lopsided, drenched in blood and panting. Frank pushes against it, all but an eager tomcat. "Thanks, Ma." 

It lightly scratches him, perhaps a chiding gesture. He doesn't think much of the way he feels his body begin to heat up, heat blazing in the pit of his stomach. Occasionally, Killers will go into ruts, or heats, and the same was true with Survivors. The one aspect of their normal lives they couldn't escape. Frank guessed he was overdue for one, and sighed inwardly, preparing to find something to hump at like a desperate jackrabbit for however long the Entity took pity on him for. 

Seemingly, it has other ideas. 

The claw pushes him towards a ellipse of smoke, whirring in that soft, way-too-gentle-to-be-a-murderous-eldritch-monster way. _A reward_. 

He licks his lips, and the mask goes back down. He strides into it, slightly hunched, a predator on the prowl. 

Wind buffets him as the location slowly appears out of darkness. _Crotus Prenn.._

He surveys the location he's stepped into, before something on the wind catches all four of his hormone-addled braincells off guard . 

_Omega_. One particularly ripe Omega, if the heady scent of arousal was anything to go off of. Frank shakes his head, almost disgusted by where his mind leads him after that, trying to push it way. This location was not the safest for an Omega in heat, The Clown was known to lurk and he... did not seem gentlemanly.

He stalks forwards, determined to find the source, unsure as to why he actually wanted too. Sniffing the air, his mood sours. He knows that scent. He knows it too well.

"Awh, fuck." Comes a muffled curse as the annoyance himself, crashes through a pallet, just oozing wanton scent into the air, practically presenting himself on a silver platter. Danny Johnson. Jed Olsen. Ghostface. You could take your pick of a plethora of personas, all belonging to one man, currently in a sweaty heap against splintered wood. "Smileyyy... Just the guy I wanted to see." 

Frank wrinkled his nose, quickly regretting it as it draws more of the Omega's scent in, his jeans already feeling too small. "Danny. Shouldn't you be.. off with your legs over someone's shoulder?"

Danny scoffs, "Are you offering? Because I'm not gonna say no, but normally, you have to, y'know, take me to dinner." There's a flash of white as he grins up at Frank through mussed-up black bangs. "Wine me, dine me."

"Go fuck yourself." He snorts, dropping into a crouch.

"Only if you watch." Danny purrs, and fuck. Fuck. His lips are pink and slick. The flush of his skin suggests he was most likely doing exactly that, before Frank stumbled upon him. Frank tries to stifle his groan, a wave of want pulsing through him.

Danny whines like someone punched him. Frank thinks he's not too far off from it.

The sit in relative silence, until Danny thumps his head against the wall with a desperate noise. "Frank. Frank."

"What, asshat?" He bites out.

"Fuck me." Danny declares. And he's planting himself on top of Frank. A leg swung over, bodies against bodies, and Frank doesn't know what to do, groaning lowly and pushing his face further into the shroud. It reeks of Danny. With a growl, he sniffs out the faint trail of The Doctor's scent, and rubs his chin over the spot, flushing heavily as he realized his slip-up, going rigid as Danny's lips quirk into an amused smirk. "Oh, sweetheart, don't you stop on my account. I love it when they get possessive."

Frank's face burns. "Shut it. 'm in rut, shit's different." And shit was different. Thrumming through him was this urge to protect, this urge to prove himself a worthy mate, to breed Danny deep and well, over and over until it took. These desires weren't entirely foreign, but certainly were more prominent in his mind, for some strange reason. He couldn't fathom feeling this way about Danny of all people, a sleazy, cliche rip-off in a trashy Halloween costume. 

"Pre-rut, pretty baby." Danny purrs again, nuzzling his hair, "Mmn, I can just smell everything on you." His fingers comb through frizzy, sweat-damp locks. "Like how much you want to get your knot wet." Frank's breath trembles. "And how much you just _hate how much_ I'm affecting you."

Frank stops protesting, and just grunts, burying his nose in the scent again with a low, raspy purr. Danny shivers. It's small, barely noticeable, but Frank absolutely grins at that. His own hands come up, and push the Omega down, coming up to pin him squarely to the ground.

Danny lets out a little noise, hips jolting up involuntarily, before he clenches his teeth, embarrassed to have his catty, confident exterior ripped from him. "Goddammit, Frank, have a little goddamn patienc-" Danny falters, watching his pants, and then his boxers, be cut away and off of his body.

Danny's pussy glistens in the low light, already slick and clenching around nothing, pretty and pink. Calloused hands push muscular thighs apart, and Danny lets out a soft groan, head falling back against the soft soil. His thighs are trembling, and flushed, and Frank is lost in it. In pale flesh and drawing as many helpless cries as he can from the usually so.. domineering ghoul.

His chin and cheeks are soaked by the time Danny thumps his head hard enough to smart, practically hissing at him to roll over, brown eyes flashing with a hot blooded rage, despite the contented, involuntary purring that resonated from him. Frank couldn't help but snigger at the misfortune of Danny's biology betraying his true feelings. Nevertheless, he rolls over, his cock standing proudly at attention.

Danny crawls up him, and kisses him like a man starved. It's bruising. Danny's silently whimpering and his mouth is hot, wet, and perfect. Frank never wants this to end. Something feels so right about this. About them. 

"You are fucking hard." Danny purrs shakily, "All off'a little ol' me? Having your tongue deep in my pussy?" He reaches behind himself, clumsily trying to line himself up with Frank, who guides his hips down, eager to just sink the Omega onto his cock. Frustratingly, Danny takes only the head in him, just then, sinking down too slow for Frank, who whimpers pathetically. "You are so impatient. Cute little thing, so devoted to lapping me up like a puppy." Danny nuzzles into Frank's neck, fangs brushing against his jugular, against the tattoo.

"You wanna breed me like your bitch, mm?" Danny breathes, and his ass meets Frank's lap, fully seated. His Cheshire grin widens as he realizes he's hit a huge, throbbing nerve when Frank hisses, hands tightening on his hips. "You _do_ . Oh my God." He laughs.

"Morrison, you are full of surprises." It's almost fond, the way Danny says it, breathing out heavily before rising to his knees and dropping again, beginning to ride. It's a wet, debauched noise, but neither of them really seem to notice. "It's such a domestic want. A mate. Pups. All shit that has no place here and yet.."

As he rides Frank, quick and dirty, Danny grabs one of Frank's hands, placing it on his own stomach, and catching his eyes with an absolutely sick grin. "You _want_ all that. You wanna fuck me round with pups. Wanna mark me and rub your scent all over me until you're all anyone can scent off me." His voice is breathy now, a rambling melody to the percussion of Frank's groans, both of them drawing close.

"I.. 'm gonna cum, fuck, gonna cum, get off, off-" It's too late to move Danny, as Frank howls, pushing as deep as he can into the Ghostface, bucking through his orgasm. Danny just picks up his pace, rutting against Frank, desperately trying to get off too. Danny lets out a moan as his stomach swells slightly, Frank feels it grow under his hand. With a cry of Frank's name, Danny finds his own release, slumping bonelessly against the other man, breathing heavily.

"So I was right. Man, you are a kinky bitch." Danny pants into Frank's neck, causing the Alpha to grimace, and pull Danny close to his body with an exhausted sigh. 

"Fuck you." The Canadian grumbles, nuzzling closer, a loud rumbling purr reverberating through his chest. Danny closes his eyes, his own purr crescendos as well, and he bares his neck to Frank, in a moment of blindness, and pure instinct.

Following the rush of instinct, Frank bites down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

The bite causes them both to go stiff for a count of 3, chests heaving and eyes blown as they look up at each other.

Mated.

A stupid, hormone-driven mistake.

Embarrassingly, Danny's scent wreathes around the both of them, pleased and almost sickeningly domestic. The Omega's chest rumbles and he slumps, going boneless in the other's arms while Frank flinches.

"Danny?" Worry climbs into his voice, and he gently shakes the other man, "Danny. Hey. Get up, we can't stay here, c'mon."

Danny chirrs, a drowsy, annoyed noise and bats at Frank's face. Part of his brain screams at him to get up, but his instincts tell him to nest, to keep the Alpha close and keep the Alpha calm.

He's drunk off the pheromones, languishing in the post-bite bliss most Omegas drop into.

Frank is panicked. He picks Danny up, slung over his shoulder before his Alpha instincts told him to keep fucking the tired Omega into the ground. They needed to get inside, he need to keep Danny safe while he was like this, an unusual dynamic.

The younger man was used to arguments, the occasional hatefuck, a general sense of pleasure watching the other bleed. Now, he can barely stomach the thought due to the rush of instincts that snarl to protect. It tortured him all throughout the hike back to Ormond. He didn't really want _this._ Something sickened him about the whole thing. Danny's limp body, purring and ditzy. The rush of affection he'd felt for the man.

It was wrong to him. Perverse. 

Luckily, the others seem to be busy and away from the Lodge when he returns with Danny.

He hurls him onto the mattress of one of the bigger beds, before wrinkling his nose. "Hey. Danny. C'mon, snap out of it."

Danny mumbles tiredly, rubbing his face in the bedding, haunches rutting half-heartedly against the bed. Seeing him like this is as terrifying as it is.. pathetic. He sighs, and begins to yank the tattered cloak off of the squirming older man.

"Fr'nk, stop, hey, stop, I'll do it, I.." He slurs, pawing messily at his clothes and finally shedding them, revealing smooth, scarred and flushed skin, a mess between his legs, and the overwhelming sweetness of his smell makes Frank giddy, wanting nothing more than to seek out his warmth. "Pervert.. Starin' .. Starin' at a helpless Omega." Danny teases, struggling to his feet to tromp towards the showers, Letting Frank hover. They both needed to indulge each-other's protectiveness for a moment.

Frank is relieved to hear him joke. "Yeah, well, you're far from helpless. I've certainly been stabbed enough to learn that." He mutters, watching Danny step under the spray of hot water with a blissed sigh. "I'll go.. burn these." Danny doesn't seem to notice, too enraptured in getting clean and working out the knots in his tangled hair.

After lingering to make sure he wouldn't tip over, Frank is heading back out, ready to clean away the remaining scent. He burns the cloak and pants, not questioning the pair that immediately appears on a nearby chair, with a low growl from the Entity.

He should just leave. 

A quick glance at the bathroom tells him Danny's still occupied there. He'd understand, surely. It had to be weird for him too, usually so in control, now so incredibly not.

But as soon as he lays a hand on the knob, a pang of guilt hits him. and He doesn't know what to do with himself.

Frank Morrison is mated and somehow still a total loser.

He sighs. Fuck. Fine. 

Begrudgingly, he allows his Alpha brain to take over for a moment, scrabbling together a shoddy nest, something he'd made for the 'pups' of his pack far too many times to count. It's lopsided, but comfortable nonetheless, and he even makes sure he doesn't smell of total ass, like a gentleman, before he curls up.

Danny silently pads out a few minutes later. He's in boxers and a borrowed flannel, still looking flushed and dazed, but his eyes betray him as more alert.

"What's that?" He indicates the nest.

"A. A nest, are you kidding me?" Frank looks dumbfounded. Danny was an _Omega._ Nesting a thing they did subconsciously, like breathing. 

"Oh. Never had one." Danny comments, as if it's the most natural thing ever, clambering in and tucking himself under Frank's arm, letting the younger scowl at him.

"Never?"

"Drop it, Frankie." It's said simply, but there's danger in his tone, his eyes. Frank almost feels relieved.

A few moments pass and Frank inches closer, breathing in his scent and letting it ease away the tension.

"So. I guess you're back to normal.."

Danny sighs. It's annoyed. Frustrated. So purely Danny it makes Frank incredibly happy. "Do you know what's gonna happen? Because of this? The.. the claimings?"

Frank shakes his head.

"Three phases. You get mated. You nest, you protect, you hunt and gather, then you have a fuck fiesta until the Omega is too knocked up to move."

The tangle of blankets feels suddenly oppressive and hot, he's sweating. He must look alarmed outwardly because Danny nods. He looks down, between them. "Is it..? Does that? Would you actually get pregnant?"

"I.. don't know. The Entity'd kill it. Or someone else would." Danny points out.

They lapse into silence and Frank nuzzles Danny's hair absentmindedly. In any other life, he'd be ecstatic to bring about a bunch of little Franks, though he was sure he'd be a shoddy father. But like this. With Danny. It felt distinctly wrong. 

A traitorous part of his brain corrected that it wasn't Danny that felt wrong, and he attempted to squash it, disdain for his own stupid, animal brain growing.

"You're purring." Danny mumbles tiredly. 

Frank stops, going to pull away, until Danny tugs him back. 

The purrs only grow louder. 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny slips into an upsetting dreamscape.

First, he sees his first heat. Alone, and sweaty, knowing his father wouldn't be home for days and there was nothing to help him in the house, pain wracking him in little fits as he lays on the floor, feeling like death. He's dehydrated and fever-wrought by the time Old Man Olsen finds him. He's given a water bottle, and an awkward scenting, with a little 'Toughen up, champ.' As his father attempted to move past the disappointment of having an Omega son.

Then, it's his fourth or fifth heat, and he's an intern, trying to clock out early before the wretched thing grabs a hold of his system again. 

"C'mere, step into my office, Olsen." His boss calls. And he knew he shouldn't've listened. He knew that glass was thick, that this corner of the building's traffic waned heavily at 4pm. And yet he knew nothing, face pressed against a desk, ink smudged against his cheek. (The man's blood had run red against the white of his perfectly manicured carpet much later. His body was ripped apart and destroyed. He wrote about how sloppy the kill was, tempted to add how much the bastard deserved it.)

Lastly, confusing flashes of the Trials, of Frank. Frank's bandaged, cold hands pressing up into the over-heated flesh of his hips. Frank's rasping purr. His dirty blonde hair, and infuriating crooked smile. The way one of his teeth was chipped, jagged. He ran his tongue over it, the sharp edge awakening a tremor within him.

He wakes up with a start, feeling sticky and disgusting. Frank is sleeping soundly next to him, still faintly purring. The nest is crumpled and tangled now, he'd never made one in his life, and yet. It bothered Danny. Made his stomach tense up in that horrid, anxious way. He'd never be so self-indulgent. He renounced anything gentle since his first heat. Maybe it was the disappointment in his father's eyes, maybe it was the frustration, whatever had happened- He would not allow himself the joys of being an Omega. Other than the sex.

So now, mortified, Danny began to build a nest. His hands shook, and his throat closed up, but the walls of the nest were steady and it kept everything warm. And close. Already, some of the Omegan keening his soul had been wrought with was sated. He settles. 

Frank snuffles in his sleep, seeking out Danny's warmth and Danny curls closer, obliging him with a sigh.

-

Frank wakes up next. He wakes up in a nest that he didn't remember building, one that was much better, much cozier. It nearly reminded him of the ones the younger pups in group homes had built for them, walls high to shield and bottom padded with familiar scents and soft pillows. He'd clambered inside many of those, until he became too old, and they tossed him out. 

It was nice. It was soft. He nuzzles Danny, who's still asleep, cowl pulled tightly over his face. Frank frowns, but makes no move to tug it off. Perhaps all this vulnerability had been getting to the other killer.

He doesn't want to dwell on it any longer, guilt welling up. Thankfully, a knock pulls him away from the spiral he would've sunk into, and he sighs, stretching and leaving the nest as carefully as he could manage.

He opens the door to Suzie, eyes wide as her nostrils flare. "Oh. Oh, Frank." She whispers, "What did he do, because if he did something, I'lll gut him so fast. Tongue to tail." She bristles, peering past Frank at the nest on the bed. It's sweet, in all honesty.   
  


These kids were his pack. His.. pups.(He says that with heavy hesitation. His Alpha loves it. He himself isn't a huge fan of the idea, given that they're only 3 years younger.) It makes sense for them to rally behind their pack alpha, and perhaps feel threatened by anyone who'd come along to take that Alpha's attention.

He snorts.

"No, he didn't do anything. Just had his heat hit early and needed some assistance. Didn't feel right to leave him out near the Clown." Frank soothes with a rumble meant for his pack, watching as the Beta's hackles smooth, and her gaze softens slightly, becomes something nearly sympathetic.

"I wouldn't leave anyone alone with that creep." She agrees. They stand in the doorway for a beat, before she's looking back up at him.

"I'm not noseblind, you know." She points out softly, "I can smell him and I can smell you and it.. smells like you two are..." Frank must tense up, because she quickly backpedals. "I'm not saying anything to the others. They probably won't notice until much later, but.. for your sake, please take care of him and get him out of here. I don't know if I can really moderate a fight between people I love."

Frank rubs his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll.. I'll do that, Suzie. Thank you." 

Suzie hesitates for a minute before she hugs him full on, pressing her nose against his scentgland. "I'm sorry. If this was a different world.. If this was home.. we'd be celebrating."

These kids were too good for him. He hugs her a bit tighter for a minute, and then lets go. The door swings shut behind her, and Danny speaks, voice heavy with sleep. "Cute."

Frank nearly jumps out of his skin. "When did you wake up?" 

Danny laughs, rueful. "'Bout.. a minute ago." He rolls over onto his back, hand draped over his stomach. With his mussed-up hair, and flushed skin, he looks like a painting. Frank hates how his heart beats a little faster.

"Well, good morning." He grumbles, settling back in the nest, yawning slightly, and trying to tug Danny back to him, eager to sleep through the biological urge to carbo-load. 

"Good morning to you too, oh Alpha mine." It drips with the usual sarcasm Danny was eager to supply, and soon, Danny's looking back at him. "Alright, so, it's just me then?"

"Just you what..?" Frank cracks one grey eye open, confused.

"Just me that's so hungry and horny, I feel like throwing up."

Cautiously, Frank sits up. "Well, I can't help your hunger. But.. Maybe I can help the horny." He offers, hovering over Danny, who nods his consent eagerly.

There's fumbling, and then Danny's presenting himself.

And oh. _Oh_. Frank swallows, as his heart picks up again, his knot filling slightly already. There was something about the way Danny was right now, bent over, head pillowed by his arms. His ass, wriggling slightly, as slick dripped from his cunt. It made Frank dizzy.

Frank's hands find Danny's hips, and he's tugging Danny back, murmuring low praises as he slides in and out, mindless little 'fuck yes, so good's and reverent whispers of Danny's name. It's softer than anything they've ever done before, and Danny's crying.

He's shaking, trembling, and tight around Frank's cock but he's heaving thick sobs as well, pressing his face further into his arms as they rock to completion, Frank cursing before he's nuzzling Danny, worried purrs emitted as he sniffs the other.

"You alright?"

"Shut the fuck up." Danny snaps, "Hormones. Hormones." He insists again, as if Frank hadn't heard him the first time. Frank nods comfortingly, and holds him close. He concentrates, finding the most soothing things he could thing about, some scent to help Danny calm down, before settling on slow kisses across his neck.

This would be a long journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fully embracing how OOC these guys are. Also, poor Danny. Please someone let me know if they wanna see him tortured a bit more. I always see him written as such a cunt.


End file.
